My Little Sister
by Melisa360
Summary: Resumen: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders están cansadas de que sus hermanas las traten como bebes y están decididas a que las traten como adultas, por eso han decidido aprender cosas nuevas pero ¿Qué pasa cuando Sweetie Belle quiere intentar un hechizo de edad? Entren y lean lo que aprenderán estas potrancas sobre ser hermanas mayores.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola este es mi primer fanfic y apenas soy una escritora principiante así que no me juzguen feo.**

**Resumen:** Las Cutie Mark Crusaders están cansadas de que sus hermanas las traten como bebes y están decididas a que las traten como adultas, por eso han decidido aprender cosas nuevas pero ¿Qué pasa cuando Sweetie Belle quiere intentar un hechizo de edad? Entren y lean las aventuras de estas cómicas potrillas educando a sus hermanas "pequeñas".

…...

Ponyville un lugar donde los ponis viven armoniosamente, hacen sus tareas y después disfrutan sus tiempos libres conviviendo con los demás, si el lugar perfecto para vivir, potrillos riendo y jugando, ponis jóvenes paseando y ponis adultos trabajando, es simplemente.

- ¡YA BASTA RARITY SOLO IRE A SUGAR CUBE CORNER NO HASTA CANTERLOT¡-Grito una pequeña unicornio furiosa mientras huía de una unicornio más grande que ella.

-¡SWEETIE VUELVE ACA Y PONTE EL SWEATER!-Grito preocupada Rarity mientras con su magia elevaba un sweater lila y perseguía a su hermana-¡NO PISES LOS CHARCOS, NO HABLES CON EXTRAÑOS Y POR AMOR A LA MODA REGRESA Y PONTE EL SWEATER!-La unicornio mayor paro y golpeo el suelo con su casco-Sweetie por favor ¿No sientes que hace frio?-La unicornio menor paro en seco y miro a su hermana con una expresión seria.

-¿Enserio Rarity? ¿Frio?-Pregunto irónicamente, por qué el día era simplemente maravilloso, los pegasos se habían levantado temprano para despejar el día y que fuera cálido, Sweetie Belle se rindió y tomo con su magia el sweater-¿Contenta?-Hizo una mueca de disgusto al ponerse la prensa y agacho la cabeza dispuesta a irse.

-Mucho, ahora dale un beso a tu hermana-Dijo elegantemente Rarity, pero Sweetie Belle solo agacho más la cabeza-¡SWEETIE BELLE!-La pequeña unicornio se negó y ese fue el detonante para que Rarity hiciera una de sus famosas escenas-¡MI HERMANA ME NIEGA UN BESO QUE POCO APRECIO TIENES POR MI SWEETIE BELLE ¿QUE ACASO NO ME QUIERES? A MI A TU HERMANA A TU UNICA HERMANA!-Después de eso la unicornio acerco un sillón con su magia y se hecho en el a llorar-¡¿POR QUE ME ODIAS SWEETIE BELLE?!-Todos voltearon a ver la escena y entonces la pequeña ya no soporto las miradas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana quien dejo de llorar y se paró elegante-Gracias, yo también te quiero mi pequeñito diamante en bruto-Con su casco le palmeo la cabeza y se fue, la potrilla avergonzada, por el apodo de su hermana, se fue a su destino.

En Sweet Apple Acres la pequeña Apple no la pasaba mejor, intentaba desesperadamente salir del abrazo de su familia después de que le dijo que se vería con las Crusaders en Sugar Cube Corner y que no la esperaran.

-Nuestra manzanita ya está creciendo-Dijo la abuela Smith mientras abrazaba a la potrilla y sus hermanos solo se consolaban entre ellos-Todavía recuerdo cuando le daba miedo salir por la puerta ¿Lo recuerdan?-Los demás asintieron-Pero si ya eres mayor ya estas lista para el mundo real, recuerda tómalo por los cuernos-Le susurro la abuela Smith y le guiño un ojo, el siguiente fue Big Mac que solo dijo.

-Yeup-Y se puso a lagrimear y la última fue Applejack quien tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó.

-¿Llevas tu mochila, tus botas, tu gabardina, paraguas botella de agua, manzanas extras, chaqueta botas de repuesto, cuerda, tijeras de seguridad, kit de emergencia, un encendedor con seguro para potrillos mhmhmhhmh-No podía seguir hablando por que su hermana le puso su casco en la boca.

-Repito, voy Sugar Cube Corner no a las afueras de Equestria, estare con las Crusaders no sola y aparte los señores Cake ahí están ¿Entendido?-La vaquera asintió-Bien, me voy-Los Apple volvieron a sus tareas y Applebloom salió por la puerta pero su hermana salió por arriba le puso un conjunto de ropa impermeable

-Por si llueve pequeño pie de manzana-Dijo con voz de bebe Applejack, causándole vergüenza a Applebloom quien corrió hasta salir de la granja.

En Cloudsdale una potranca estaba a punto de tener el duelo que le costaría su libertad, Scootaloo se puso sus gafas de acrobacia, su casco y se montó en su scooter empezó a aletear con sus alas tomando impulso, entrecerró sus ojos fijando su vista en su meta, la salida, cual estaba siendo bloqueada por su hermana adoptiva Rainbow Dash, desde que Rainbow adopto a Scootaloo ella tomo el papel de mamá gallina, no dejaba que Scootaloo saliera de casa sin saber a dónde iba y si iba muy lejos Dash sería su sombra eso significaba que si bajaba a Ponyville, por ahora Scoot vivía en Cloudsdale, Rainbow también bajaba.

-Lo preguntare por última vez ¿A dónde vas?-Dijo entre dientes la pegaso color cian.

-Con las Crusaders a Sugar Cube Corner, ya te lo dije-Respondió de la misma forma la pegaso color naranja.

-Entonces voy contigo-Respondió Dash- Llévate el kit de protección.

-¡JAMAS!-Grito la potranca y arranco el scooter pero Rainbow Dash era más rápida y la atrapo, entonces la cargo y a fuerzas le puso el kit de protección que consistía en un segundo casco, guantes, rodilleras, espinilleras, coderas, botas, dos almohadas para la parte de enfrente y de atrás, un paracaídas y gafas de seguridad extra, la pequeña no se podía mover-Esto es exagerado.

-Listas para irnos-Rainbow tomo al bulto de almohadas y lo puso sobre su lomo, bajo lentamente hasta un claro en el centro de Ponyville-Llegamos y no vayas tan rápido-La pequeña volvió lentamente sus alas pero Rainbow se puso enfrente de ella con los cascos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido-Más lento-Scoot fue más lento-¡MAS LENTO DIJE!-La pequeña se paró y bajo su casco y con el impulsó muy lentamente-Perfecto ahora te puedes ir, pequeña nubecita-La potranca se sonrojo y se fue a Sugar Cube Corner donde encontró a sus amigas vestidas ridículamente.

-¿Hermanas?-Pregunto la pegaso mientras se sentaba.

-Hermanas-Dijeron las 3 y dejaron caer su cabeza en la mesa.

…N/A: Hasta aquí el final si les gusta dejen sus comentarios y después daré fecha cada cuanto subiré.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: ¿Les gusto? Genial seguimos con "My Little Sister" gracias por las críticas y todos pero como soy bien cabeza dura para lo de las teclas pues bueno y por ultimo publicare 2 veces a la semana.

-¡ME HARTE!-Grito Applebloom después de estar media hora bebiendo malteadas-No podemos seguir siendo las bebes de nuestras hermanas ya somos yeguas adultas-Se quitó su impermeable y lo lanzo.

-¡SI! Ya podemos hacer todo solas-Grito Scootaloo intentando volar pero cayó en el intento y mejor decidió quitarse el kit.

-Y no son enfermamos cuando hace calor-Entonces se quitó su sweater-¿Pero cómo se los demostraremos a nuestras hermanas?

-Fácil obteniendo finalmente nuestras ¡CUTIE MARKS!-Applebloom exclamo levantando su casco-¿Quién está conmigo?-Las potrillas sonrieron y chocaron los cascos.

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS A LA BIBLIOTECA!-Las chicas se fueron a la biblioteca para tener alguna idea. Ya en la biblioteca.

-Yo trabajare en mis pociones-Dijo Applebloom.

-Yo en la historia de los pegasos y tal vez pueda volar-Scoot intento volar pero cayó.

-Magia-Dijo finalmente Sweetie después de pensarlo tanto pero se vio en un problema al ver que había demasiados libros de magia-¿Con cuál empiezo?-En un rincón un pequeño mini Discord se ocultaba entre los libros.

-Jajajaja con esto me divertiré-Dijo con su voz de ardilla, de la nada apareció un libro y se lo lanzo en la cabeza a Sweetie Belle-A disfrutar-Y desapareció.

-¿Hechizos tontos y fáciles para unicornio tontos y débiles? ¡OYE! Espera ¡ES PERFECTO!-Exclamo alegre-A ver levitar cosas, no, convertir un pony en un rato, no, convertir la boca de un pony en cierre, jajaja lo intentare con mi hermana-Sweetie de pronto vio que una hoja estaba marcada-¿Hechizo de edad? Con este hechizo un pony puede ser mayor o menor como este desee, ¡CHICAS!-La pequeña unicornio les explico a las potrillas sobre el hechizo y de cómo podían modificar su edad y así ser mayores.

-No lo sé Sweetie Belle, una cosa es hacer ver que ya somos mayores y otra es ser mayores-Dijo la potra amarilla demostrando que duda en hacer eso.

-A mí me parece bien, si lo hacemos yo poder volar libremente-Dijo emocionada Scootaloo.

-Piénsalo Applebloom Scoot podrá volar, tú ya no tendrás que pedir permiso cada vez que sales y yo podre controlar mejor mi magia-Dijo Sweetie pero Applebloom seguía dudosa-Tendremos nuestras Cutie Marks.

-Hazlo-Contesto rápidamente la pony de tierra y entonces Sweetie leyó de nuevo el hechizo.

-Aquí vamos-De pronto su cuerno empezó a brillar con un aura color verde y todo empezó a moverse descontroladamente y la unicornio entro en trance.

-¡ME SORPRENDE QUE SPIKE NO VENGA A VER QUÉ SUCEDE!-Grito Scootaloo mientras se sujetaba de un librero.

-¡QUE IMPORTA, TENDREMOS LO QUE SIEMPRE HEMOS QUERIDO!-Grito Applebloom mientras intentaba sostenerse del suelo, de pronto una luz ilumino toda la biblioteca y tres rayos salieron de esta, las Crusaders se aturdieron por la luz.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto la unicornio con voz temblorosa-Me duele la cabeza-Con su casco toco su cabeza y luego su cuerno el cual estaba caliente-Eso fue genial ¿No es así chicas? ¿Chicas?-Sweetie se extrañó al no ver a sus amigas-¡CHICAS NOOO LAS EVAPORICE SOY UNA DESTRUCTORA DE AMIGAS AHORA TENDRE QUE ESCONDERME PARA SIEMPRE!-Empezó a llorar.

-Wow Sweet no sabíamos que tenías tanta magia-Dijo Scoot saliendo debajo de la mesa.

-Te admiro-Dijo Applebloom saliendo detrás de un librero-¿Se sienten diferentes? Por qué yo no me siento diferente las potrancas negaron tristes.

-¡HO NO SALIO MAL! Lo siento chicas esto es mi culpa-Dijo Sweetie Belle triste.

-No importa, creo que todo tiene su curso-Dijo triste la pegaso naranja-Es mejor irnos ya es tarde.

-Es lo mejor-Dijo Applebloom, las potrancas salieron de la biblioteca y en el centro de Ponyville esperaron a sus hermanas quienes posiblemente tuvieron una gran aventura porque estaban todas sucias y quemadas y cuando vieron a sus hermanas les preguntaron por qué tardaron tanto y que mejor se fueran porque.

-Me duele la cabeza-Se quejó la unicornio de melena morado.

-Me duelen las alas-Se quejó la pegaso color cian.

-Me duelen los cascos-Igualmente se quejó la pony campirana.

Las pequeñas potrancas se durmieron con el pensamiento ¿Qué salió mal en el hechizo?, pero en las habitaciones continuas a las suyas sus hermanas se sentían extrañas como si algo les pasara.

A la mañana siguiente en Sweet Apple Acres, la menor de los Apple descansaba plácidamente hasta que escucho el llanto de un bebé, ella solo lo dejo pasar pero el llanto se hacía más fuerte y no la dejaba dormir entonces se levantó y saco la cabeza de su habitación y escucho que el llanto provenía de la habitación continua en la habitación de su hermana y eso le extraño a su hermana así que fue a investigar y lo que vio hizo que casi gritara del susto, en la cama de su hermana había una bebé pony de pelaje naranja, melena rubia la cual estaba atada con un lazo rojo, tenía ojos negros pues era demasiado pequeña para tener un iris definido, tenía pecas y por ultimo tenía el sombrero de su hermana, la potra sabía que su hermana no se quita su sombrero para nada mucho menos para presárselo a un bebe, pero entonces Applebloom junto todas las pistas.

-¿A…Apple…Applejack?-La bebé dejo de llorar y volteo a ver a Applebloom.

En la Boutique Carrusel, una pequeña unicornio trotaba en círculos y murmuraba cosas mientras una unicornio bebe con su magia levantaba telas.

-Ahora si Rarity me va a matar ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¡EL HECHIZO! ¿Ahora qué hago?-Sweetie Belle siguió trotando sin darse cuenta que la bebe Rarity había salido de la Boutique.

Mientras tanto en Cloudsdale una muy preocupada Scootaloo intentaba amortiguar la caída de una muy rápida bebe Rainbow Dash.

-¡RAINBOW DASH BAJA!-La bebe solo le saco la lengua y siguió volando hasta que salió por la ventana-¡HAAAAAA!-Scootaloo salió y vio que Rainbow Dash volaba hacia Sugar Cube Corner-¿Cómo bajo, como bajo?-Entonces se le ocurrió saltar de nube en nube-Pequeñas alas no me fallen ahora-Y entonces salto y cayo perfectamente-Siguiente.

De regreso en Ponyville Sweetie Belle estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa porque perdió a su hermana pero entonces algo le salto en la espalda y al voltearse vio una melena magenta en forma de algodón de azúcar.

-Ho no, ¿tú también?-Pregunto preocupada la potrilla al ver una pequeña Pinkie Pie en su lomo que comía muy alegremente un cupcake-Debo encontrar a las demás.

En un sendero una potrilla melena roja arrastraba a una bebe del pañal mientras esta chupaba su casco.

-Fiuu, la abuela Smith tenía razón sí que eres pesada-Dijo cansada la pony, pero entonces la bebe Applejack empezó a llorar-¿Qué, que dije? ¿Por qué la abuela y Big Mac tenían que salir de Ponyville precisamente esta semana?-La potrilla siguió arrastrando a la bebe pero entonces vio que algo se movía entre los arbustos-¿Hola?-Entonces se acercó, aparto los arbustos y encontró a una pequeña Twilight-¿Twilight?-La pequeña alicornio sonrió y voló un poco-Esto no puede estar pasando.

En una montaña Scootaloo bajaba a toda velocidad, después de bajarse de la nube más baja que había, buscaba a su hermana por todos lados y entonces se encontró con la casa de Fluttershy cual tenía la puerta abierta, la potranca entro y lo que vio la mato de ternura, una pequeña Rainbow Dash abrazaba cariñosamente a una pequeña Fluttershy quien dormía plácidamente pero en su pelaje se veían rastros de lágrimas, las dos bebes dormían como bueno bebes.

-Bien pequeñas tengo llevarlas a un lugar seguro ¿Pero cómo?-La pegaso naranja pensó y entonces vio el carrito que Fluttershy usaba para transportar animalitos enfermos, entonces Scoot tomo una manta y la acomodo en el carrito, le puso una sombrilla y entonces conecto el carrito con su scooter y puso a las ponis en el-Ahora vayamos con las Crusaders al salir vio a una pequeña Rarity que gateaba mientras elevaba unas telas con su magia-Y a ti también te llevare-Tomo a la bebe y la puso con las demás-Ahora sí, con las demás-Y arranco el scooter.

Después de que Scootaloo llegara y encontrara a las demás se juntaron en la Boutique Carrusel y empezaron a discutir.

-¡TODO ES CULPA DE SWEETIE BELLE ELLA TODAVIA ES DEMASIADO TORPE CON LA MAGIA!-Grito la pegaso.

-¡FUE CULPA DE APPLEBLOOM ELLA ME PRESIONO!-Grito la unicornio.

-¡SCOOTALO FUE LA QUE LLEGO CON SU ESTUPIDO KIT DE PROTECCION!-Grito la pony de tierra antes de ser golpeada por un sonajero al voltearse para ver quien fue el responsable y entonces se sorprendió al ver a Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack viéndolas con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué? Ellas empezaron-Las bebes solo se enojaron más-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos con ellas? No podemos pasearlas así como así por todo Ponyville los demás se preguntara dónde están.

-Y ¿Si las cuidamos?-Sugirió la unicornio.

-Soy muy joven para ser madre soltera y aparte Applebloom tiene razón, 6 ponis no desaparecen así como así y después sus hermanas menores pasean a 6 seis bebes totalmente iguales-Scoot tenía un buen punto.

-Pues no hay de otras nosotras las cuidaremos hasta que el hechizo se les pase según lo que me dijo Twilight una vez, ningún hechizo dura para siempre, solo hay que cuidarlas y ya-Dijo despreocupada la pony de tierra.

-Bien primero lo primero ¿Quién cuidara a quién?-Pregunto la pegaso-Y después veremos qué hacer.

-Lo mejor sería que las pegasos se quedaran en tierra, felicidades Scootaloo te quedaras en la casa de Fluttershy con ella y Rainbow Dash-La pony de tierra dijo feliz-Rarity y Twilight con Sweetie Belle se quedaran en la Boutique y yo me quedare en la biblioteca con Pinkie Pie y Applejack ¿Entendido?-Las potras asintieron-Bien ahora lo siguiente ¿Qué le diremos a los demás?

-Fácil-La unicornio salió y volvió en 5 segundos-Les dije a los Cake que Pinkie se fue con las demás a una emergencia en Canterlot, le dije a Spike lo mismo pero con Twilight y Rarity, a Ángel lo mismo con Fluttershy, a Derpy que les dijera a los demás lo mismo y Applebloom no se quien este en la granja-Dijo la unicornio.

-Vuelven dentro de una semana-Respondió la pony amarilla

-¡LISTO! Todo cubierto ahora…-De pronto un desagradable olor lleno el ambiente-¿Alguien sabe cómo cambiar pañales?

N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguirme me siento halagada y gracias por las críticas constructivas intentare subir dos veces a la semana preferentemente los fines de semana yo me despido con mucho cariño.

Abeja :3


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: ¿Han leído Pattycakes? Y por cierto no soy buena con los platillos.**

-Ok, creo que ya-Dijo cansada una Applebloom con una máscara antigás, después de a ver cambiado el pañal de Pinkie Pie-Tienen suerte de que la reunión Apple haya sido hace un mes y que mis tías me hayan encargado a los bebés-Applebloom dejo a la bebé de cabello esponjado en el suelo y fue a ver sus amigas que estaban detrás de una barrera de metal-¡SALGAN YA! Es totalmente seguro-Las potrancas salieron de su escondite y fueron con Applebloom.

-Bien ahora ¿Qué necesitamos para cuidar bebes?-Pregunto Scoot mientras se ocultaba detrás de un osito de felpa-Porque yo nunca he convivido con bebés-A la unicornio y a la pony de tierra les brillaron los ojos.

-¡ROPA!-Gritaron tan fuerte haciendo que la pequeña Fluttershy elevara el vuelo y se sostuviera del techo-Lo siento-Dijeron ambas y Scoot fue por una escalera y bajo a Fluttershy.

-Necesitan ropa, biberón, pañales y más-Dijo la pequeña unicornio y entonces un montón de telas le cayeron encima-¿Qué pasa?-Se sorprendió al ver a Rarity elevando telas y transformándolas en pequeñas muñecas con hermosos vestidos.

-¡NO PINKIE PIE!-Grito Applebloom al ver a Pinkie arrancando con la boca retazos de tela y lanzándolas por todos lados.

-¡RAINBOW DASH, APPLEJACK DEJEN DE ARRASTRAR EL SOFA!-Grito la pegaso intentando detener el sofá que era arrastrado fácilmente por la pegaso de melena multicolor y la pony de tierra con sombrero, mientras Sweetie Belle intentaba bajar a un Fluttershy que era levitada por una pequeña Twilight.

Las potrancas estaban en serios problemas pues no sabían cómo detener a 6 potrillas hiperactivas, hasta que decidieron en pedir ayuda pero ¿A quién?

-¡YA VOY, YA VOY!-Grito el bebé dragón enojado bajando las escaleras, pues había estado durmiendo desde que llego de su recolecta de gemas, pero ahora estaba a punto de matar a quien este tocando tan frenéticamente la puerta-¡¿QUE?¡-Le grito Spike a las potrancas que retrocedieron a la sorpresa del grito-Ow, lo siento Sweetie, Scoot y Applebloom es que estaba durmiendo ¿Qué necesitan?-Las Crusaders se vieron entre si y se llevaron a Spike.

-Y entonces hoy despertamos y encontramos a las bebés-Termino la historia Scootaloo después de que las demás trajeron a Spike a la Boutique y contaron lo que paso.

-Jajajaja-Rio fuertemente el dragón-¡ESTO ES GENIAL! Si Twilight es una bebé significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera-Con una gran sonrisa va a la cocina y sale con 3 litros de helados-El mejor día de mi vida, por mí que se queden así para siempre-Tomo un puñado de helado y se lo metió a la boca.

-Si se quedan así para siempre, Rarity será un bebé -Dijo Sweetie Belle con malicia-Para siempre-Susurro en el oído de Spike quien dejo de comer y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Bien ¿Qué necesitan?-Las Crusaders le explicaron que necesitaban ayuda pues tenían 6 bebés y solo eran 3 y que tal vez uno más seria lo mejor y que esto sería temporal-Acepto, solo porque no pienso revivir lo que paso con las mascotas de todas-Dijo recordando lo que paso cuando las chicas se fueron al Imperio de Cristal y él se ofreció a cuidar a las mascotas las cuales terminaron con las potrancas.

-Gracias Spike eres el mejor-Hablo la pony pelirroja pero Spike seguía preocupado por lo que pasara, entonces una pequeña Rarity le dio un moño rojo con una gema en medio.

-Pada Dpike-Balbuceo la pequeña y entonces Spike la cargo y la abrazo.

-Todo volverá a la normalidad-Le susurro a la potranca.

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron muy temprano, pues todos habían decidido pasar la noche juntos en la Boutique, porque a alguien se le hizo gracioso golpear una cacerola para despertar de una manera ¿Familiar? Por así decirlo.

-¡EL DESAYUNO!-Grito Sweetie Belle y entonces se escucharon unos fuertes llantos.

-¡SWEETIE BELLE!-Gritaron tres voces desde arriba y entonces bajaron Scootaloo, Applebloom y Spike cargando a las 6 bebés quienes no dejaban de llorar.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-Pregunto la pegaso al olfatear algo entre quemado y podrido, entonces Sweetie mostro un montón de platos con cosas parecidas al carbón y sobre la mesa había 6 biberones con la leche quemada-¿Qué es eso?

-El desayuno, yo lo hice-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio la unicornio y entonces tomo un biberón-¿Quién será la primera bebé en probar el desayuno que hizo Sweetie Belle?-Las bebés lloraron más fuerte-Creo que será la que llora más fuerte-Las bebes abrieron los ojos como platos y se callaron-¿Chicos quieren cereal?-Entonces mostro un plato con muchos bultos negros.

-Creo que yo hare el desayuno-Dijo Applebloom y Spike sugirió ayudarla. Después de limpiar, tirar y quemar de nuevo lo que hizo Sweetie Belle prepararon un desayuno decente-El desayuno-Applebloom dijo mientras tocaba delicadamente una campanita, entonces cuando entraron prácticamente casi lloran, la mesa estaba repleta de comida deliciosa como pan tostado con crema batida y media fresa colocada sobre ella, sándwiches de margaritas con lechuga fresca y una aceituna sobre él, en una salsera había salsa de extractor de manzanilla y había jugo fresco de manzana, y para las bebés había puré de manzana con avena espolvoreada y leche tibia con un poco de miel-Y ¿Qué piensan?.

-Creo que voy a llorar-Balbuceo Scoot mientras daba un mordisco al sándwich-Es lo más maravilloso que he probado-Entonces se dejó caer y empezó a comer con la cara pegada al plato.

-Wow, chicos es maravilloso y ¿Es todo lo que hicieron?-Pregunto la unicornio.

-Sabemos que algunos tienen un paladar muy exigente así que para ti un plato de avena con miel y frutos secos, para Rarity frutas que consisten en fresas, mangos y duraznos-Dijo el dragón.

-Hasgshashg-Balbuceo la pegaso de melena morada con la cabeza todavía contra el plato y entonces Applebloom la levanto-Son los mejores chefs-Y volvió a su comida.

Después de un delicioso desayuno las bebés se empezaron a inquietar y los chicos decidieron ir al parque pero antes tenían que disfrazarlos así que a Fluttershy le ataron el cabello con un moño y le pusieron un vestido celeste ocultando sus alas, a Pinkie Pie le pusieron un gorro celeste para que ocultara su melena, y un mameluco amarillo, a Twilight le pusieron un vestido magenta con un gorro del mismo color ocultando su cuerno y alas, las más difíciles de disfrazar fueron a sus hermanas pues aunque eran pequeñas seguían teniendo las mismas actitudes.

-¿Qué tal este? ¿No? ¿Este?-La unicornio de pelaje grisáceo mostraba de uno en uno cada conjunto que Rarity tenía predestinado para una nueva colección-Hay Rarity si tu hiciste estos conjuntos ¿Por qué no te gustan?-La unicornio de melena estilizada gateo hasta tomar un conjunto brillante-Esta bien-Dudo Sweetie.

-¡QUE…DATE, QUI…I…ETA!-Grito frustrada la pegaso naranja después de batallar con Rainbow Dash por que se negaba a ponerse un vestido-Dash el vestido es el único que oculta tu cola y alas y eso es lo que queremos-La pegaso lo intento hasta que termino atando a Rainbow y poniéndole un vestido morado con un listón.

-AJ por favor es lo único que te pido, dame tu sombrero-Le rogaba la pony a su hermana quien se negaba a que su hermana modificara su sombrero-No le pasara nada-Applejack soltó el sombrero y su hermana achico el sombrero de esta forma ya no parecía más grande que la cabeza de su hermana y le puso su listón rojo y lo ato en un moño-Ya ¿Qué te parece?-La bebé se vio en un espejo el sombrero quedaba bien con el vestido verde manzana que usaba.

-¿Listas? Es hora del parque-Dijo Spike y entonces subieron a todas al carrito. Cuando llegaron dejaron a las bebes en el área de juegos y ellos se sentaron en una banca hasta que Spike sugirió unos helados y se fue.

-¿Creen que alguien note el parecido?-Pregunto Scootaloo.

-No creo, hicimos todo lo que pudimos-Hablo Applebloom.

-Hola, costados en blanco-Gritaron Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon mientras se acercaban a las Crusaders.

-¿Qué hacen?-Pregunto con malicia la pony gris.

-Cuidamos a nuestras her…-Sweetie no termino porque sus amigas la golpearon con el codo-Somos niñeras para…he… ¿Tener nuestras Cutie Marks?-Improviso la unicornio.

-¿Esas son las bebés que deben cuidar?-Pregunto Diamond señalando a las 6 bebés peleando entre sí-Por qué entonces, que buenas niñeras son Jajajaja-Diamond y Silver se fueron riendo mientras las Crusaders intentaba detener a las niñas.

-¡BASTA YA! ¿Por qué pelean?-Grito Applebloom, entonces Pinkie empezó a hacer movimientos raros, a saltar, hacer muecas y a pararse detrás de las bebes y empezó a imitar sus acciones y al terminar solo sonrió-¿Alguien le entendió?

-Yo si-La pequeña Sweetie respondió dulcemente se puso un casco en el mentón con una mirada de pensamiento hasta que tomo aire y dijo-Pinkie Pie dice que estaban jugando y entonces uno bebé muy raro-Pinkie puso sus cascos en la cabeza refiriéndose a que tenía cuernos, luego imito a un pollo y después como si bebiera te- llego y que empezó a jugarles bromas entonces Rainbow Dash-La bebé rosa imito el aleteo de un ave haciendo ver que se refería a la pegaso-Se hartó por que el bebé convirtió su ala en globos y Dash voló para taclearlo pero el bebé desapareció y ella choco con Applejack-Pinkie se puso junto a la pony mencionada y puso cara de enojada-Quien se enojó porque sombrero cayó en un charco de lodo y quiso lanzarle lodo a Rainbow pero fallo y le dio a Rarity-Pinkie señalo a la unicornio cubierta de lodo con cara de asco-y Rarity grito haciendo que Fluttershy volara muy alto-La pony de pelo esponjado tomo unos globos de quien sabe dónde y voló hasta una nube donde saco a la pegaso tímida y la dejo suavemente sobre el suelo-Twilight-La nombrada detuvo a una hiperactiva Pinkie que tenía la intención de abrazarla-intento tranquilizar a Rainbow y a Applejack pero entonces se empezaron a pelear y se llevaron entre la pelea a Rarity y a Twilight y Pinkie fue por un helado.-Al final de su narración Sweetie tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de caer rendida al suave pasto y Pinkie saco su helado de fresa.

-¿Ok? Creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa-Propuso Spike, tomo a las bebés y las puso en el carrito-Creo que dos jovencitas-Dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a Dash y a AJ quienes estaban cubiertas de lodo igual que Rarity-Están castigadas y necesitaran un baño igual que esta pequeña damita-Señalando a Rarity que muy apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el sueño que tenía-Y después todas harán su siesta-Scootaloo puso en marcha el carrito que estaba atado a su scooter y emprendieron el viaje a casa.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a instalarnos en nuestras casas temporales-Sugirió Applebloom-Digo es temprano todavía y hay que instalarnos-Todos aceptaron y primero dejaron a Sweetie con Twilight y una muy dormida Rarity en la Boutique, después a Spike, Applebloom, Pinkie Pie y a Applejack en la biblioteca y finalmente Scootaloo llego a la casa-cabaña de Fluttershy con ella y Rainbow Dash pero cuando entro estaba todo a oscura y entonces alguien encendió la luz y vio a Ángel sentado en el sofá y con una mirada acusatoria.

-Bien ¿Cómo empiezo?-Empezó la pegaso mientras se acercaba al conejo.

N/A:¿Tada?


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Sé que no cumplí lo que dije que haría pero es que he estado muy ocupada así que aquí esta otro cap. de "My Little Sister" PD: Yo no sé las edades de las mane 6 ni en qué fecha nacieron pero hare un aproximado y pondré las fechas en que yo creo que nacieron.**

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde el hechizo fallido y los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a sus nuevas vidas, siempre que tenían tiempo iban a la biblioteca a buscar alguna pista sobre el hechizo y encontrar la forma de que sus hermanas vuelvan a la normalidad pero no encontraban nada ni siquiera el libro donde se encontraba el hechizo.

-Por favor, Spike busca de nuevo, ese extraño libro debe estar ahí-Se quejaba la unicornio por milésima vez mientras que el dragón se golpeaba contra el librero por milésima vez.

-Sweetie por última vez ¡NO HAY TAL LIBRO! ¿Qué libro tendría un nombre tan ridículo?-Dijo Spike.

-¿Así? ¿Qué hay de este ridículo nombre?-Vocifero la pony de melena rojiza mientras leía el título de un libro-"Como cocinar rocas para convertirlas en gemas: Guía para tontos e ingenuos"-Leyó Applebloom en tono de burla mientras que Spike tomo el libro.

-Si se puede y cuando lo logre, te tragaras tus palabras-

-Blablablá-Balbuceaba una pequeña Twilight mientras leía un libro y estaba rodeada de una Pinkie que tenía un libro en su boca, una Rarity sentada en un cojín mientras veía muestras de tela, una Fluttershy debajo de un libro, Rainbow hacia piruetas y Applejack solo estaba dormida-Dpike mida-Levanto un libro.

-¡ES EL LIBRO!-Grito la pegaso naranja y corrió por el libro-Dice que "El hechizo es regresivo, que empezara a desaparecer de acuerdo a la edad de cada quien".

-Ósea que la más joven volverá a la normalidad ¿Quién es?-Pregunto Sweetie Belle.

-Creo que es Rainbow Dash-Dijo dudosa Scoot.

-No, es Rarity-Dijo Sweetie.

-Es Applejack-Dijo Applebloom.

-¿Ninguna sabe quién de ella es la menor?-Pregunto atónito Spike mientras que las potrancas se limitaban a bajar la cabeza-Bien, iremos a la alcaldía ahí deben estar las actas de nacimiento de ellas-Las Crusaders asintieron, fueron por las bebés y las subieron al carrito y partieron a la alcaldía.

Ya en la alcaldía los chicos preguntaron por las actas de nacimiento de las mane 6 pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-Lo siento pero no hay registro de ninguna de ellas aquí en la alcaldía de Ponyville-Les dijo una pony de tierra gris con melena y azules con una Cutie Mark de papel con una pluma que escribía una fecha.

-Escuche bien el nombre es Applejack Smith, vive en Sweet Apple Acress con sus hermanos Big Macintosh y Applebloom y con su abuela Granny Smith-Recito lentamente la pony de cuero amarillo mientras que Sweetie, Scoot y Spike estaban con otras ponis.

-¡RAINBOW DASH! La mejor voladora de Equestria ¿No? Fue portadora del elemento de la lealtad, venció a Nightmare Moon, a Discord, al Rey Sombra, La reina de los simuladores y a esas plantas raras del Bosque Everfree ¿No? Logro la Rain-plosion sónica-La pegaso exclamaba atónita a una unicornio peli-roja con lentes y cuero amarillo con una Cutie Mark de lupa quien negaba conocer a la pegaso.

-Por favor, es Rarity una de las mejores modistas de Equestria, le encantan las gemas, vive en la Boutique Carrusel y tiene una acento refinado-Decía la unicornio de ojos verdes a un pony de tierra de melena marrón, cuero café y Cutie Mark de reloj de arena.

-¡LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT SPARKLE POR EL AMOR A CELESTIA! Debe conocerla-Rogaba el dragón a un unicornio azul con melena azul marino y Cutie Mark de clip.

-Oye, ¿Ella no es de Canterlot?-El dragón asintió-Por eso no tenemos ninguno de sus datos, deben estar en la oficina de datos de Canterlot-Spike se golpeó la cara al no recordar eso.

-Gracias de casualidad ¿No sabes dónde están los datos de Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie?-El pony asintió-¿Dónde?

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la información que tenían.

A Applejack jamás la registraron porque cuando nació hubo un colapso en el sistema y no pudieron registrarla.

Rarity no nació en Ponyville nació en Manehattan y sus padres la registraron haya.

Rainbow y Fluttershy eran de Cloudsdale.

Twilight era de Canterlot.

Y Pinkie Pie era de un lugar desconocido de Ponyville donde ella estaba registrada como Pinkamena Diane Pie.

-Escuchen este es el plan Scootaloo ira a las oficinas de Cloudsdale porque es la única que puede caminar sobre las nubes solo busca alguien que te suba-La pegaso asintió y con la mirada señalo a Derpy quien la llevaría-Sweetie tu iras a Manehattan con Lyra Heartstrights, Octavia Melody y Vinyl Scratch quienes tocaran haya-La unicornio asintió ya que sabía quiénes eran pues le encantaba la música-Applebloom los papeles de tu hermana deben estar por algún lado de la granja búscalos yo iré a Canterlot.

-¿Qué sucederá con los papeles de Pinkie Pie?-Pregunto Applebloom.

-Están en camino, tal vez recuerdan a Maud Pie-Dijo Spike

-¿La hermana adicta a las rocas de Pinkie?-Cuestiono Scootaloo y el dragón asintió.

-Bien ahora vayan por los papeles-Dijo Spike y todos corrieron al tren excepto Applebloom y Scootaloo quienes fueron a otros lados.

-¡ESPEREN!-Grito Sweetie y todos se detuvieron-Y ¿Las bebés?-Señalo con su casco a las bebés quienes estaban en el carrito, entonces se pusieron a pensar.

-¿Quieren que cuide a 6 bebés?-Pregunto una pegaso gris de melena café y Cutie Mark de nota de sol color lila, con una pluma y un corazón detrás-No lo sé-Dudosa dijo la pegaso.

-Music Word eres la única que acepta cosas sin preguntar-Rogo Spike.

-Cierto, ¡LO HARE!-Los chicos entregaron a las ponis y se fueron-¿Quieren jugar "Minecraft"?-Le dijo a las bebés.

En el tren que iba a Manehattan, Sweetie se moría de mortificación y no se podía concentrar.

-Oye, Sweetie ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Octavia.

-Es que, no sé cómo voy a llegar a ese lugar-Dijo preocupada.

-Podrías pedir indicaciones-La unicornio no dijo nada-¿Hay algo más?-La pequeña asintió-¿Qué sucede?

-Prometes no decirle a nadie-La chelista asintió y entonces Sweetie empezó a relatar lo que hizo.

-Eso fue muy egoísta de su parte, pero lo entiendo, no más de una vez quise lo mismo para mi hermana ¿Sabes? Ella toca en la sinfónica de Canterlot ella es la violinista y ella es una unicornio, yo siempre era opacada por su magia y como mis padres también eran unicornios pensaban que yo era más débil y que no sabría cómo cuidarme, cuando por accidente rompí el violín mi hermana pensó que jamás me podría cuidar sola y ella me sobreprotegía igual que mis padres y una día me harte, le grite y hui de casa y jamás les volví a ver y ahora que lo pienso sé que me porte muy infantil ese día pero estaba enojada yo ya no era la bebé y siempre soñaba que yo era una unicornio, que yo era el que tocaba en la sinfónica, que yo era la mayor, pero no lo era y ahora no estoy con mi familia-La pony dejo caer lagrimas hasta que sintió un casco en su hombro.

-Creo que es de naturaleza que las hermanas mayores siempre nos traten como bebés porque en realidad somos las bebés de la familia y nosotras las menores, por naturaleza nos enojamos cuando ellas solo quieren que seamos esas bebés por siempre-Suspiro-Creo que le debo una disculpa a mi hermana claro cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Yo también le debo una disculpa a mi hermana mayor y a mis padres-Dijo Octavia-y a mi hermana menor por abandonarlos, pero no sé dónde están.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-Pregunto la unicornio.

-Mi padre Guitarcor Melody, mi madre Anabelle Word, mi hermana Violet Melody y mi hermana menor Music Melody pero se cambió el nombre y no sé cómo es.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte-Dijo Sweetie.

En la granja Apple, la Apple más pequeña puso la granja patas arriba buscando los papeles de su hermana pero no los encontraba por ningún lugar.

-¿Dónde estarán?-Decía mientras abría álbum tras álbum de fotos buscando alguna de las fiestas de cumpleaños de su hermana-¿Por qué no hay ninguna foto o recuerdo de su cumpleaños?-Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando del álbum cayo una foto-¿He?-En la foto estaban su abuela, sus hermanos muy jóvenes demasiado jóvenes porque en ella se veía a su hermana bebé, como ahora, que era llevada el lomo de-¿Mamá, Papá?-La potranca empezó a llorar al reconocer a la yegua y al semental de la foto y entonces vio un detalle, la familia festejaba el cumpleaños de Applejack la potra al darle la vuelta a la foto vio una nota "_¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel? Ese día fue tan feliz 8 años después éramos más felices con mi hermana menor pero ahora ustedes ya no están ahora siempre que recuerdo esta fecha solo me trae los horribles recuerdos de ese día y por eso he decido deshacerme de todo lo que me recuerde ese día excepto dos cosas, esta foto y a mi pequeña hermana que amo con todo el corazón a quien cuidare por el resto de mi vida, Applebloom eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a la familia Apple-Applejack"._-Y lo haces pero mira cómo te lo pague-Susurro entre lágrimas la potranca entonces vio una fecha arriba de la foto-Domingo 21 de Marzo de 1999 Temporada de Cosecha "Feliz 1er Cumpleaños Applejack"-La pony se sorprendió pero al menos ya sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños de su hermana.

En las nubes una pequeña pegaso se despedía de una pegaso mayor que era quien le había hecho el favor de llevarla hasta las nubes.

-Gracias Derpy ¡CUIDADO CON LA…MONTAÑA!-La pequeña vio que Derpy se recuperó y se fue, entonces ella empezó a buscar la Oficina de Las Alas Oficiales-Disculpe ¿Dónde queda esto?

-Por ahí-Señalo un pegaso celeste con melena marrón y Cutie Mark de universo, entonces la pegaso naranja fue hacia el gran edificio.

-Disculpe-Llamo la atención de un pegaso verde claro, melena marrón y Cutie Mark de lápiz-Vengo por las actas de estas dos pegasos-Mostro las fotos de Dash y Fluttershy, el pegaso asintió, fue por los documentos y se los dio-Gracias-Scoot salió y se sentó en una banca-Veamos esto-Dijo sonriendo pero al abrir los documentos en ellos decía lo siguiente:

_Nombre: Rainbow Dash_

_Sexo: Hembra_

_Padres: Adoptada_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de Julio de 1998_

_Reporte: La pequeña fue dejada en una canasta en la casa de los Sres. Dash quienes con mucho amor aceptaron a la potrilla._

_Status Actual: Adoptada por Flitercolors Dash y su esposa Rainy Blitz._

La pequeña no lo podía creer su ídolo era adoptada y como quiera seguía siendo la feliz pegaso que conoce, entonces en el reporte venia una foto de una pequeña Rainbow sobre la cabeza de un fornido pegaso azul y melena multi color y a lado una delicada pegaso blanca con melena multi color estilizada, fácilmente se podían confundir con los padres de Dash los tres muy felices.

-Todo salió bien al final-La pegaso guardo el reporte y abrió el de Fluttershy donde casi se le cae la mandíbula de lo que vio, había pedazos de reportajes, fotos y muchos papeles todos de la tímida pegaso modelando-¿Qué?

_Nombre: Fluttershy_

_Sexo: Hembra_

_Padres: Butterscotch y Modeling Shy_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de Julio de 1999_

_Reporte: La potranca de 6 años se le encontró huyendo por las calles mientras llovía, según la pequeña ella huyo de casa por que odiaba el modelaje pero su madre no lo entendía, ella decidió bajar a tierra para encontrar a su padre, pero como no sabía volar no podía volver, la pequeña pegaso dijo que un amable pegaso la subió pero como llovía y este tenía una gabardina no lo podía ver bien solo vio que tenía unos ojos color verdes azulados._

_Status Actual: Vive en tierra_

Scootaloo no podía créelo acababa de leer que Fluttershy era hija de Modeling Shy la pegaso más influyente de toda Equestria pero jamás se mencionó que tuviera una hija.

-Todo cambio para bien al menos-La pegaso guardo los documentos y espero a Derpy quien después de 10 minutos apareció llena de harina.

En el tren de vuelta a Ponyville un dragón tarareaba mientras veía por la ventana e intentaba no leer lo que decía aquel documento que descansaba a lado de él.

-No lo necesito, no lo necesito-Pensaba Spike y empezó a sudar frio pues la curiosidad lo mataba-No lo nece… ¡LO NECESITO!-Grito, se lanzó sobre el papel y desgarro el sello oficial de Canterlot, pero entonces vio a su alrededor que todos los ocupantes del vagón lo veían curiosos esto hizo que el dragón se avergonzara-Lo siento jeje-Se sentó en su asiento y leyó.

_Nombre: Twilight Sparkle_

_Sexo: Hembra_

_Padres: Twilight Velvet y Night Light_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Septiembre de 1998_

_Raza: Unicornio_

_Parentesco: Madre_

_Hermanos: Shining Armor_

-¿Es todo? Bueno es un acta de nacimiento común y corriente-Expreso aburrido el dragón y entonces una nota cayo-"Bebé prodigio nace en Canterlot, la bebé Twilight al solo tener 1 mes de nacida es capaz de levitar a un pony adulto con su magia" ¡ASOMBROSO!

Después de 2 días de intensa búsqueda las chicas y Spike volvieron a Ponyville donde se llevaron una increíble sorpresa.

-¡HOLA CHICOS! ¡MIREN BEBÉS! ¡ESTA SE PARECE A RAINBOW POR SU CRIN!-Dice la pony de cabello esponjado mientras levantaba a la pegaso-¡ESTA A APPLEJACK POR SU SOMBRERO, LA QUE ME LEVITA SE PARECE A TWILIGHT Y MIREN ES UNA ALICORNIO! ¡LA QUE ESTA EN MI LOMO SE PARECE A RARITY Y LA QUE ESTA EN MI CRIN A FLUTTERSHY! ¿No son tiernas?-Termina abrazándolas a todas.

-¿Pinkie? ¿Cómo?-Pregunto boquiabierta Scoot.

-Es larga la historia pero les contare, por cierto Music Word dejo una nota dice que lamenta a ver dejado a las bebés solas pero necesitaba volver a no sé dónde-Expreso feliz Pinkie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo siento pero no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría, si quieren que alguno de sus Oc´s sea parte de esta aventura solo díganmelo. Pronto hare un One-Shot súper divertido y sin ningún sentido. Quiero traducir Pattycakes y traerlo a Fanfiction solo déjenme ver si puedo tener el permiso del autor, ahora si continuamos con ¡MY LITTLE SISTER! *Aplausos***

-Bien esto fue lo que paso-Dijo la pony rosa.

_*Flashback*_

_-Y así se juega Minecraft, ¡UN CREEPER HUYAN A LAS COLINAS!-Gritaba una pegaso mientras jugaba en su computador, pero entonces un destello ilumino la habitación-¿Qué sucede?-Y después una pony rosa dormía plácidamente a lado de 5 bebés-¿Pinkie?-La nombrada de levanto._

_-¡MUSIC WORD HOLA! ¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntaba la pony rosa feliz sin darse cuenta de estaba usando un pañal._

_-En mi casa, tengo que cuidar a 6 bebés que ahora son 5 ¿A poco a si crecen los bebés? no importas las Crusaders me lo pidieron ¿No es genial?-La pegaso y la pony de tierra empezaron a hablar pero entonces se despertaron las bebés._

_-¡HOLA BEBÉS SU TIA PINKIE LAS CUIDARA!-Decía mientras abrazaba a las bebés._

_-Oye buena idea, cuida a las bebés mientras voy al mundo Ender por algunas cosas-Entonces de un baúl saca unas piedras en forma de cubo y con ellas construyo un tipo de portal-Hasta dentro de 2 semanas Pinkie-Y se fue._

_-¿Quieren un cupcake?-Les pregunto alegres a las bebés quienes solo miraban a la pony de cabello esponjado-¡VAMONOS!-Entonces la pony se llevó a las bebés._

_*Fin Del Flashback*_

-Y así fue como descubrí a donde se va Music Word todo el tiempo-Termina sonriendo mientras bebía de su taza de té en casa de Fluttershy mientras las potrancas y el dragón se preguntaban ¿Cómo habían llegado a la casa de Fluttershy? ¿Por qué bebían té? ¿Y por qué Pinkie bebía de una taza vacía?

-¿Está bien? Pero ¿No te preguntas por que llevas puesto un conjunto de bebé?-Pregunto Sweetie mientras Pinkie solo demostraba que le importaba poco como estaba vestida.

-Y ¿A tu no te preguntas por que no he preguntado el por qué llevo ropa de bebé?-Decía rápidamente la pony rosa.

-Mi cerebro-Dijo Scootaloo antes de caer al suelo con los casco en la cabeza-Solo dile Applebloom.

-Pinkie, las bebés que estás viendo son tus amigas-Dijo preocupada la potranca.

-¡¿Qué?! Esperen-Tomo de su té y después escupió dejando a todos estupefactos porque esa taza no tenía nada-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que estas lindas, pequeñas y tiernas bebés son mis amigas?-Exclamaba mientras señalaba a las bebés-¿Cómo sucedió esto?

-Pues hace poco menos de una semana nos enojamos con nuestras hermanas porque nos trataban como bebés y entonces cuando nos juntamos en Sugar Cube Corner decidimos dejar de serlo entonces fuimos a la biblioteca y Sweetie encontró un hechizo de edad para hechizarnos y ser mayores pero salió mal y a las que hechizamos fueron ustedes y se convirtieron en bebés y al día siguiente así las encontramos, como no sabíamos cuidar bebés le pedimos ayuda a Spike y nos ayudó y después de 4 días supimos que el hechizo desaparecería de acuerdo a la edad, pero no sabíamos sus edades y no estaban en Ponyville así que fuimos a Canterlot, Manehattan, Cloudsdale y a Sweet Apple Acress pero las dejamos a ustedes con Music Word porque sabíamos que era la única adulta que no preguntaría el por qué tenemos 6 bebés y después encontramos los papeles pero al volver tú estabas ya transformada, así que sabemos que tú eres la menor de las 6-Termino el relato Applebloom mientras respiraba agitadamente, Pinkie solo se quedó en un estado de pensamiento hasta que pudo razonar.

-No importa, porque ahora yo los ayudare, tengo experiencia con bebés he cuidado a los bebés Cake desde que tengo memoria-La pony rosa cargo a las bebés y las empezó a revisar-Bien la siguiente que volverá a su edad será Fluttershy, después Applejack, después Dash, después Rarity y al final Twilight-Los chicos miraban asombrados a Pinkie que cargaba a las bebés-Se me los cumpleaños y aniversarios de cada pony.

-Bueno ahora tendremos más ayuda-Dijo Spike

-¡Nada puede salir mal!-Grito Scoot pero entonces Derpy entro por la ventana y dejo una carta, Applebloom la levanto y casi se desmaya-¿Qué dice?

-Mi abuela y mi hermano volverán antes-

-¿Qué tan antes?-Pregunto la unicornio

-Mañana-Dijo preocupada mientras todos ponían cara de asustados-¿Qué hago, que hago? ¿Huyo del pueblo y empiezo una nueva vida con el nombre de de de? ¿Qué nombre es el indicado?

-Tranquila tal vez hay una forma de revertir antes el hechizo-Dijo calmadamente Spike entonces Ángel alarmado baja las escaleras y dice con señas que vio la carreta de viaje de los padres de Sweetie Belle en camino.

-¡HAY NO! Me tengo que ir-La potranca corrió hacia el pueblo y al llegar sus padres la abrazaron.

-Hola mi pequeña chef-Dice Pearl con ternura-¿Cómo te la haz pasado con tu hermana mayor?

-Bien, nos hemos divertido tanto que jeje casi ni me acuerdo de las cosas tan divertidas que hemos hecho jeje-Dice la unicornio de ojos verdes mientras reía nerviosamente

-Hablando de tu hermana ¿Dónde está?-Pregunto Magnum entonces Sweetie Belle se alarmo y se puso más nerviosa

-Ella…hee…esta… ¡JUGANDO! Si jugando a las escondidas conmigo y a ella le toca esconderse y a mi buscarla-

-Awww que bien que estén conviviendo-Decía la unicornio rosa mientras con su magia tomaba la mejilla de la pequeña y la soltaba-Bien, dile a tu hermana que iremos a Las Pegasus que volveremos en una semana-Dice mientras se sube a la carreta junto a su esposo-Espero que cuando volvamos las dos se lleven tan bien como ahora-

-¡Claro mamá! Si mi hermana y yo somos las mejores amigas que pueden existir-

-Que bien, entonces nos vamos Sweetie-Dijo Magnum y la carreta se empezó a mover

-Fiuu-

-¡SWEETIE BELLE!-Grito Spike mientras corría hacia ella

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Vamos a la biblioteca Pinkie encontró algo-Dijo el dragón cansado y entonces Sweetie corrió hacia la biblioteca donde Pinkie le enseño el libro del hechizo

-¿No ves nada raro?-Pregunto la pony

-Que tiene el titulo más ridículo que he leído-Dijo Sweetie Belle

-¡NO! Mira el autor del libro-La unicornio al darle la vuela vio que en el libro estaba la foto de Discord con lentes y bebiendo un café

-¡DISCORD!-Grito y lanzo el libro a la pared y este se quejo

-¡Auch! Oye niña para ser pequeña tienes mucha fuerza-Entonces al libro le salieron patas y cola y al final se transformó en el Draconequus-¿Qué necesitan?-Dice mientras hacía aparecer una galleta y una soda

-Queremos que conviertas a nuestras hermanas y amigas a la normalidad-Dijo la pegaso naranja

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Si no hice nada?-Dice mientras se viste como ángel

-¡Claro que fuiste tú! Esto tiene tu firma por todos lados-Acuso Applebloom

-La única firma que veo por todos lados es la firma de esa unicornio-Dice mientras señalaba a Sweetie Belle y aparecía a lado suyo-¿No es así? Tú hiciste el hechizo

-Si pero tú lo provocaste así que arréglalo-Dijo la pequeña

-¿Qué no puedes hacerlo con tu magia?-Entonces hace desaparecer su cuerno-Si eres tan poderosa y madura hazlo tú-Y lanzo el cuerno que desapareció en aire y apareció en la cabeza de la unicornio

-¡Escucha Discord! Hazlo o le diremos a Celestia que te convierte en piedra así que o lo arreglas y haces llover chocolate o te devolvemos a tu piedra-Amenazo Pinkie

-Aunque quisiera no podría porque mi magia solo se revierta cuando YO la hago y en este caso la que hizo el hechizo fue ella-Entonces Discord transformo la biblioteca en una guardería-Sugiero que mejor cuiden a las bebés y me sigan divirtiendo este caos es el más grande que he visto desde que estoy en el castillo, adiós-Y desapareció

-Entonces la única que puede deshacer el hechizo es-Entonces todos voltearon hacia la unicornio que rápidamente tomo el libro y se puso a leerlo.

-Okey dice que puedo acelerar el hechizo con una esfera de curación-Decía victoriosa

-Bien ¿Dónde se consigue o como se hace?-Pregunto Scootaloo pero entonces Sweetie puso mala cara al leer como se hacía.

-La esfera necesita una cantidad de magia que todavía no poseo-La unicornio estaba muy triste y por primera vez estaba frustrada de no poder hacer la magia suficiente

-Entonces ¿Hay que esperar?-Todos asintieron a la pregunta de la pegaso pero Sweetie no se daría por vencida, entonces tomo el libro lo leyó y disparo el hechizo a las bebés-¡SWEETIE NO!-Pero lo que paso fue peor el hechizo envolvió a las bebés y a Pinkie y entonces hubo una gran explosión.

-Cof…cof…cof ¿Están bien?-Pregunto Applebloom intentando dispersa el humo.

-Oigan ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Spike al señalar una potra de la edad de las Crusaders y la cual se parecía mucho a Pinkie Pie pero melena lacia y sin Cutie Mark.

-Hola-Saludo la pony rosa-Soy Pinkamena Diane Pie ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto tristemente.

-Ay no-Todos exclamaron.

-¿Dónde están las bebés?-Pregunto Spike, todos excepto Pinkie se pusieron a buscarlas, las encontraron en la cocina comiendo galletas como si nada todavía como bebés y eso les bajo el ánimo, cuando volvieron a la sala vieron una pila de rocas-¿Qué es esto?-Pinkie entro por la puerta con una roca en la boca, la escupió y hablo.

-Es mi trabajo, de casualidad ¿No saben dónde queda la granja de rocas de los Pie?-Los chicos negaron y entonces la pony volvió afuera y volvió con mas rocas.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Oigan a veces Fanfiction se pone loco y no puedo actualizar, mis historias a veces darán vueltas locas, perdonen mis errores de ortografía o coordinación de las palabras, nunca me contestaron los MP para agregar a sus OC s.**

-Esto está mal, muy mal-Corría por todos lados Scootaloo mientras trotaba-¿Habrá más efectos secundarios? ¿Por qué Pinkie Pie es una potrilla? ¡¿POR QUE SWEETIE BELLE, POR QUE?!-Gritaba hasta que Applebloom la tomo y le pego una cachetada y la sujeto.

-¡CALMATE SCOOTALOO SI PUDIMOS ANTES, PODREMOS AHORA!-Entonces la pony de tierra bajo a su amiga y se dirigió a Sweetie Belle quien releía el libro-Bien Belle ¿Qué salió mal?

-Mhh, no lo sé, ¡AQUÍ NO DICE NADA SOBRE EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS!-Sweetie le daba vuelta a las paginas frenéticamente hasta que termino por lanzar el libro-¡MALDIGO A DISCORD!-

En otra parte de Equestria donde Discord se divertía viendo como unos dragones bailaban ballet.

-Siento como si alguien me maldijera, Nehh-Dijo despreocupado mientras se vestía con un conjunto de director de película-¡MAL, MAL, MAL, DE NUEVO CHICOS Y MAS ALEGRES!

De nuevo con nuestra caótica historia.

-Disculpen, ¿No tendrán más rocas?-Pregunto deprimida Pinkie mientras se acercaba a las potrancas quienes solo la veían indiferente y entonces entro Spike con 10 bandejas de comida.

-¿Por qué no vamos al parque? Así descansaremos un poco, Pinkie tendrá sus rocas y así las bebés…-

-¡CRASH!-Todos voltearon y veían a la pequeña Rainbow Dash volar sobre un librero caído.

-No destruirán la biblioteca-Señalo Spike, mientras tomaba a Dash y la colocaba en un corral especial para pegaso que más bien parecía una jaula-¿Encontraron algo?-Spike tomo a las demás bebés, las cuales jugaban en un corral, y las coloco en las sillas altas, tomo las bandejas y las puso en las sillas-A comer-Las bebés se emocionaron y empezaron a golpear las bandejas haciendo que se cayeran y el puré de manzana con avena se embarrara por todos lados-¡NOOOOO! Eso era lo único de comida que teníamos y no tenemos dinero.

Aunque solo faltaba menos de un día para que los Apple volvieran ese era el menor de sus problemas, no tenían dinero, tenían que cuidar a las bebés y a Pinkie y no podían trabajar porque ¿Quién cuidaría a las bebés? Por qué digamos que aunque Pinkie ahora es más seria no es la más apta y aparte sin dinero no tenían comida.

-¡SWEET APPLE ACRESS!-Grito Applebloom con alegría.

-¿Qué pasa? Se te olvido alimentar a los cerdos-Scootaloo dijo poniéndose el casco-Rápido yo te llevo.

-No es eso, podemos trabajar en Sweet Apple Acress y ganar dinero-Todos se miraron entre si-Perfecto, empezaremos-Vio en el reloj que ya eran las 5-Ahora ¡EL MERCADO CIERRA A LAS 7!-Tomo a todos y los subió en el carrito y ella condujo el scooter por todo Ponyville pero por una piedra el carrito se volcó llevando a todos al suelo y eso causo que las bebés lloraran.

-Bien hecho Applebloom-Dijo enojada Sweetie Belle mientras se quitaba el polvo y Applebloom solo se quitaba el casco viendo la escena, Spike cargando a las bebés las cuales lloraban, Scootaloo inconsciente con una gallina sobre su casco que quien sabe cómo llego ahí y Pinkie solo estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Auch-Se limitó Pinkie y se empezó a levantar.

-¡HAY NO, HAY NO, SCOOT ME VA A MATAR!-Decía Applebloom mientras miraba horrorizada como el scooter se había partido en dos y el carrito le faltaba una rueda.

-Pues que sea una advertencia, no es seguro seguir llevando a nuestras hermanas en esa cosa-Señalo la unicornio.

-Ayúdame a encontrar la rueda del carrito y esconder el scooter roto-La pony de tierra se pudo a buscar pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba furiosa.

-¡APPLEBLOOM ROMPISTE MI SCOOTER! ¡YO TE MATO!-Grito la pegaso y se lanzó hacia la asustada pony amarilla y entonces Belle detuvo con su magia a la furiosa pegaso.

-¡BASTA, SCOOTALOO TE COMPRAREMOS OTRO SCOOTER, APPLEBLOOM TU LO PAGARAS POR QUE ESE SCOOTER ERA LA UNICA FORMA DE TRASLADARNOS!-Grito y entonces levanto el carrito donde encontró la rueda faltante y la acomodo-Listo ahora-Se dio vuelta y en un callejón vio una soga, la tomo y la ato al carro-Applebloom tu eres la más fuerte y aparte esto fue tu culpa así que tu jalas-Applebloom tomo con su boca la soga y empezó a caminar con todos en el carrito pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba.

En el sendero que iba directo a la granja Apple, las Crusaders, Spike, Pinkie y las bebés iban tranquilos hasta que llegaron y entonces Applebloom escupió la soga.

-Bien, llegamos vamos a ordenar un poco y tomamos la carreta-Todos entraron a los manzanos, limpiaron un poco, fueron por la pesada carreta y ahora veían como bajar rápido la manzanas.

-Pateando obvio, chicas-Dijo Spike pero al acercarse al enorme manzano se dio cuenta que necesitaba cascos para patear-En mi caso escalo-Escalo y empezó a bajar las manzanas-A sus labores-Todas dejaron a las bebés en un área segura y trabajaron en un ambiente tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA RAINBOW DASH?!-Grito Scootaloo al no ver a la pequeña pegaso color cian

-No la veo-Dijo Spike desde la copa de un árbol-Rápido, hay que ir a Ponyville tal vez se bajó con el accidente-Se ató la carreta llena de manzanas, todos se subieron y Spike con su increíble fuerza corrió.

-Yehaaa-Dio un pequeño grito vaquero Applejack mientras movía sus brazos, Spike corrió y corrió hasta que llego al pueblo.

-¿Dónde está? No la veo-Dijo alterada Scootaloo-Mi hermana, mi pobre hermana.

-¡AHÍ ESTA!-Grito Sweetie al ver a Rainbow en una nube muy alta y estaba dispuesta a saltar.

-Miren a esa bebé-

-Va a saltar-

-¡AY NO!-Dash salto, para Scoot todo se volvió en cámara lenta, corrió y aleteo sus alas en un intento desesperado por volar, Dash caía sus alas se movían frenéticamente pero no alzaba el vuelo y estaba a punto de impactar con el suelo, entonces sucedió Scoot empezó a elevarse, empezó a volar y en el aire atrapo a Rainbow y seguía volando.

-¡NO VUELVAS A SALTAR ASÍ RAINBOW DASH!-Regaño la pegaso naranja y Dash solo se puso triste-Tenía miedo a perderte -Y entonces la abrazo y soltó pequeñas lágrimas, mientras los demás ponis aplaudían el acto de la pegaso quien bajaba lentamente al suelo.

-¡Scootaloo, eso fue impresionante!-Grito emocionada Sweetie Belle-¡Volaste!-Pero a Scoot poco le importaba y solo veía a Dash quien solo se limitaba a estar a su lado.

-Ahora lo entiendo-Susurro y todos la vieron confundidos-Ahora entiendo por qué me sobreprotegías, tenías miedo, miedo a perderme-Los orbes violeta chocaron con los magenta y vio un brillo-Gracias.

-Señorita-Un pony vestido de reportero se acercó a Scootaloo-¿Podría contestarnos unas preguntas?

-¿Preguntas? ¿Por qué?

-Porque, usted es una heroína-Scootaloo se llenó de orgullo al escuchar que ella, una pequeña pegaso que apenas podía volar, era una heroína-Cuéntenos ¿Qué sintió al ver a su hermana pequeña a punto de morir?-Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de la pegaso y la envolvió un aura de tristeza ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera atrapado a Dash?

-Que me moría-Con esas palabras Scoot volteo a ver a sus amigos-Es hora de tomar esto enserio-Los chicos asintieron, tomaron la carreta y fueron al mercado-Estas son las tareas, Sweetie Belle promociona, Applebloom vende, Spike surte, Pinkie quédate sentadita y yo vigilo-Entonces fácilmente emprendió el vuelo y bajo una nube-Cuidare a las bebés, a sus posiciones-Sweetie se puso en medio del mercado y con su dulce voz empezó a gritar.

-¡MANZANAS, DELICIOSAS MANZANAS, JUGOSAS, SABROSAS ¿YA DIJE DELICIOSAS?!-Muchos ponis se acercaban a ella y preguntaban donde las vendían y ella amablemente señalaba donde estaba Applebloom quien saludaba con una sonrisa, un pony se acercó.

-Quiero una docena-Ordeno.

-¡Claro! ¡SPIKE UNA DOCENA!-Applebloom le grito a Spike quien estaba sobre la pila de manzanas.

-Sale una docena-Entonces hizo rodar 12 deliciosas manzanas las cuales cayeron en el costal del pony comprador.

-Gracias-De su alforja saco 2 bits y se los dio a la pony amarilla, así pony tras pony compro manzanas hasta que la pila se redujo a una manzana la cual Spike partió en 4.

-¡Buen trabajo chicos, ya no hay manzanas!-Celebro Applebloom para después bostezar-Es hora de irnos.

-¿Dónde Scootaloo?-Pregunto con voz ronca la unicornio y entonces la mencionada salió de atrás de unas cajas para señalar que la siguieran, los chicos la siguieron y encontraron a las bebés durmiendo en una caja de manzanas con unas mantas-Son tan lindas.

-Llevémoslas, a dormir-Sugirió Spike, cargo la caja con cuidado y la puso en la carreta-¿En la casa de quién?

-En casa de Fluttershy-Dijeron las Crusaders, entonces Spike puso en marcha la carreta pero entonces fue reduciendo la velocidad, se estaba durmiendo.

-Yo puedo ayudar-Dijo Pinkie Pie, se bajó de la carreta y tomo la soga y la carreta se movió, Las Crusaders y Spike se quedaron dormidos y no se dieron cuenta que la carreta no se dirigía a la casa de Fluttershy.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Okey chicos tengo avisos, 1-Solo publicare una vez a la semana como ya han visto (El día varia) 2-Acepto Oc's y hoy conoceremos a algunos, 3-Le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores de "My Little Sister" y Gracias a los que siempre están al pendiente de esta historia 4-En YouTube busquen "Just Be Me" es genial me recordó a la historia 5-Mi OC aparece en dos fics "El reality de la estupidez" y en "Disfrute personal de Oc´s" Gracias chicos por agregar a mi pegaso favorita Music Word. Ahora si empezamos.**

En una granja árida se encontraban trabajando 4 ponis de tierra, un semental y cuatro yeguas, quienes solo movían las rocas de un lado a otro.

-Bien ahora las rocas del sur las movemos al norte-Dijo Igneous Rock un pony de cuero marrón claro, melena y cola gris, ojos color miel, sombrero y Cutie Mark de pico, las yeguas empezaron a empujar las rocas excepto dos Maud Pie y Limestone Pie una pony de melena lacia gris claro, ojos color mostaza, cuero violeta grisáceo y Cutie Mark de pala.

-¿Sabes? Fui a Ponyville-Le dijo Maud a su hermana.

-¿Cómo esta Pinkie?-Le respondió Lime.

-Bien, ella está feliz-Maud sonrió al recuerdo de su hermana sonriendo cuando la vio-Sigue teniendo esa afición a abrazar y cantar.

-Nuestra hermana, espero que nunca cambie-Seguía seria Lime pero por dentro sonreía, entonces las yeguas se dispusieron a tomar una roca cuando escucharon una carreta y a lo lejos se veía una carreta jalada por un punto rosa-¿Qué es eso?-Cuando la carreta se fue acercando a la granja Pie, los Pie reconocieron a Pinkie Pie quien con su increíble fuerza jalaba la carreta hasta que llego.

-Hola-Se limitó a decir, todos veían expectantes a la potrilla quien solo se dispuso a mover rocas después de dejar la carreta.

-¿Pinkamena Diane Pie? ¿En serio eres tú?-Pregunto Cloudy Quartz una yegua de cuero gris pálido, ojos azules claros, melena y cola verde grisáceo, Cutie Mark de 3 rocas y usaba lentes, la potrilla solo asintió y a la yegua se le aguadaron los ojos y abrazo a su hija-Ho Pinkamena, te extrañamos tanto ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nada-Respondió seria, cuando su madre estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo algo bajo de la carreta.

-¿Dónde estamos? Esta no es la casa de Fluttershy-Era Applebloom quien al ver a los Pie se asustó hasta que Limestone se acercó a ella y palmeo su cabeza.

-Mira madre, Pinkamena trajo una amiga-Los Pie saludaron a la potrilla amarilla hasta que se bajaron Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Spike quienes solo se ocultaban detrás de la carreta sin hacer ningún ruido hasta que alguien grito.

-¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES, FENOMENOS?!-Era Marble Pie una pony más grande que Maud, cuero gris claro, melena y cola gris oscuro, ojos violeta medio y usaba una falda negra por lo cual no se veía Cutie Mark, los chicos se asustaron y salieron de su escondite dejándose ver a los Pie-Y ¿Bien?-Los chicos no sabía que decir hasta que Spike se acercó a Marble y ella grito-¡UN DRAGON, LA ESCOPETA AHORA!

-¡NO!-Gritaron Pinkie y Applebloom.

-Marble, él es mi amigo Spike y es agradable-Defendió Pinkie pues sabía que su familia no aceptaba a las demás razas pero las toleraba, pero nunca habían utilizado una escopeta para ahuyentarlos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso olvidas lo que nos hicieron esos monstruos de escamas?-Marble cerró los ojos empezó a relatar.

_Cuando tú te fuiste de la granja y nos enseñaste a reír, hubo una desgracia. Trabajábamos más alegres que nunca casi jugábamos, porque ya no teníamos que preocuparnos por los lobos pues tu luces y globos los ahuyentaban, pero entonces un dragón de la edad de tu "amigo" y se parecía a él era color negro, ojos rojos y nos miraba con una sonrisa horrible. Entonces él se lanzó a nuestros sembradíos y se los comió, después destruyo la granja y gruño muy fuerte demasiado para un pequeño dragón, tomamos nuestras armas y lo ahuyentamos pero era demasiado tarde todo se destruyó._

-Tu raza lo arruino todo-Marble estaba decidida atacar a Spike pero alguien la detuvo era Limestone.

-Fue mi culpa-Declaro-Yo lo invite a la granja

_Yo era muy pequeña como para saber que era buena idea y que era mala idea, un día antes de ese día, me interne en el bosque y encontré a ese dragón se llama Nocturn y me conto que estaba perdido, tenía miedo y que tenía hambre, así que yo lo ayude y le dije que podía venir a mi casa a comer y en ese momento me abrazo y me invito a jugar, jugamos toda la noche y me quede dormida, cuando desperté ya era demasiado tarde y cuando llegue a la granja estaba todo destruido, entonces volví al bosque y encontré a Nocturn llorando._

_-Lo siento, no quería pero a veces no me puedo controlar-Lo abrace y me conto que cuando suele jugar se descontrola y no sabe cómo manejarse-¿Me perdonas?-Yo lo hice y nos hicimos amigos y seguimos jugando, él no quería hacerle daño a nadie pero al volver para disculparse, tú lo atacaste y por eso huyo quemando todo a su paso pues ese era su talento, el fuego yo nunca dije nada por temor._

-Lo siento, enserio pero ya paso todo mejoro o ¿No, Marble?-Su hermana solo se alejó de ella y murmuro.

-¿Ahora somos amigos de nuestros enemigos? Que basura-De la ira pateo la carreta y entonces empezaron a llorar las bebés-¿Qué rocas? ¿Bebés? ¿De todas las razas?-Marble volteo a su familia y enojada-¿Ahora seremos de la caridad o qué?-En un ataque de ira tomo la carreta y huyo con las bebés en ella.

-¡MARBLE!-Grito Cloudy quien corrió tras su hija pero ella era más rápida y la perdió de vista-No-Entonces lloro y Igneous la abrazo, entonces las chicos fueron tras la hermana de Pinkie Pie.

En un claro del bosque Rockstown, estaba Marble viendo a los 5 bebés con ira y tomo a la pequeña Fluttershy, pero entonces algo una paz la recorrió y al voltear vio a una alicornio de cuero piel, ojos marrones, melena y cola negras con Cutie Mark una paleta de colores y un pincel, quien pintaba un cuadro.

-No te muevas, te ves muy bien con los bebés-La alicornio seguía pintando felizmente, hasta que al voltear Marble la veía curiosa-Hola soy Twinkle Paint y su artista-La alicornio con su magia celeste elevo el cuadro y le dio la vuelta-¿Cómo me quedo?-En el cuadro se mostraba a Marble sentada en una roca mientras cantaba pacíficamente y las bebés estaban viéndola expectantes, algunas aplaudiendo pero Marble estaba pintada sonriendo.

-No se parece a nada de lo que estaba haciendo-Dijo secamente y entonces la alicornio bajo su cuadro y lo vio.

-Yo solo pinto lo que veo y lo que los demás quieren ver, Marble tú no eres así sé que no odias a esas bebés ni tampoco odias al dragón solo que no te permites aceptarlos ¿Por qué?-La pony de tierra solo se quedaba callada-Vamos ¿Acaso olvidaste como sonreír?-La pony la vio y dio una pequeña sonrisa-Aprende a perdonar-De pronto un aire frio cubrió el prado haciendo que la falda de Marble se cayera dejando ver su Cutie Mark una nota de sol con rayos de arco iris alrededor de ella-Perdona, sonríe, canta…-Marble recapacito y con una suave voz canto una melodía **(Busquen en YouTube My Little Pony canción de cuna), **las bebés cayeron dormidas y Marble dejo de cantar.

En la granja Pie, los chicos veían hacia el bosque oscuro, pues era de noche, esperando a Marble los Pie esperaban que su hija recapacitara y entonces el milagro ocurrió, Marble se acercaba a la granja con la carreta y sin su falda, entonces todos salieron de la casa y abrazaron a Marble excepto de las Crusaders y Spike que fueron a verificar a las bebés las cuales dormían.

-Me porte muy mal, después de que se fue Pinkie olvide que era sonreír y hacer amigos, pero ahora lo sé-La pony bajo la cabeza y vio a los chicos-Lo siento, entenderé si no quieren aceptar mis disculpas pero si las aceptan espero que seamos amigos-Las Crusaders la veían desconfiadas hasta que Spike se acercó a ella.

-Amigos-Marble lo abrazo y le decía repetidamente "Lo siento"-Bien creo que es hora de irnos.

-No se pueden ir, es muy tarde para ustedes-Dice Maud y entonces Cloudy acerco también.

-Y apuesto que tienen hambre-A los chicos les rugió el estómago pues no habían comida nada desde ayer.

-Aceptamos-Los chicos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Al día siguiente todos dormían plácidamente bueno casi todos.

-¡FELIZ FIESTA FAMILIAR!-Grito una potrilla rosa con un megáfono desde afuera de la casa haciendo que todos cayeran de sus camas y las bebés lloraran.

-¡PINKIE PIE!-Gritaron para después bajar a la cocina donde Pinkie Pie los esperaba con pasteles, dulces y globos.

-Aquí vamos otra vez-Dijo Limestone para entonces sonreír.

-¡QUE EMOCION, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA…!-Pinkie se calló pues el pastel se había caído de la mesa-¿Qué sucedió?-Eran las bebés que se habían escabullido y empezaban a comer el pastel y reían-Que lindas-Todos reían y entonces un destello ilumino el flanco de Pinkie Pie-¡MIREN, TENGO MI CUTIE MARK!-Todos aplaudieron pero las Crusaders solo se quedaron el blanco.

-Ella-Dijo la pony de tierra.

-Tiene su-Dijo Sweetie.

-Cutie Mark-Termino Scootaloo antes de que las tres gritaran-

-¡POR SEGUNDA VEZ!-Las chicas aunque tristes por ver como alguien obtenía su Cutie Mark, aunque haya sido por segunda vez, seguían felices porque al menos Pinkie había recuperado su felicidad.

-Tranquilas chicas, algo bueno debe salir de esto-Abrazo Spike a las ponis pero entonces un gran destello cubrió a todos…

Continuara…

_**En el próximo capítulo de "My Little Sister"**_

_**-Hola soy Tade espero que seamos amigos-Se presentó un unicornio…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-¡APPLEBLOOM ¿QUE HICISTE?!-Grito Granny Smith.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Tienen que ir a Cascopolis-Les dijo Twinkle Paint preocupada.**_

_**-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Scootaloo aun vestida de pollo y entonces la alicornio hizo destellar su cuerno.**_

**N/A: La participación de estos OC´s todavía no acaba conviviremos mucho juntos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar pero la escuela y todo. Lean, ahora que sé que me pagan por promocionar Fics les dejo unos muy buenos.**

"**El Disfrute Personal de OC s"**

"**Appledash"**

"**El demonio de la Oscuridad"**

"**Forever Friends"**

**Y no me acuerdo el nombre bien pero los autores son FunNight 2.0 a y también Azmodeo son geniales.**

-Tranquilas chicas, algo bueno debe salir de esto-Abrazo Spike a las ponis pero entonces un gran destello cubrió a todos y los tele transportó al bosque donde estaba Marble con las bebés

-Hola soy Tade espero que seamos amigos-Se presentó un unicornio morado, de ojos azul rey y melena verde con franjas naranjas y Cutie Mark de lápiz haciendo un difuminado de un pony sobre una hoja de papel, mientras se presentaba-Lamento que nos conozcamos en estas situaciones-Dijo triste mientras bajaba las orejas los chicos seguían sin entender que sucedía y aún tenían sus dudas ¿Que hacían aquí? ¿Qué situaciones? ¿Dónde estaban las bebés y Pinkie?

-Escucha ¿Tade cierto?-Pregunto Spike al unicornio quien asintió rápidamente-Bien, ¿De qué hablas?

-Pregúntenle a ella-El unicornio señalo una roca alta donde un destello rosa se hizo presente y entonces apareció Twinkle Paint.

-Hola pequeños soy Twinkle Paint-Los chicos al ver que era una alicornio hicieron ademan de arrodillarse-No es necesario, escuchen la razón de por qué los traje aquí son ellas-Con su magia rosa hizo aparecer una visión de los elementos de la armonía.

-¿Los elementos, que tienen que ver con nosotros?-Pregunto Sweetie Belle y entonces en la visión los elementos se convertían en pequeñas semillas de cristal de acuerdo a su color excepto el elemento de la risa que se convirtió en un pequeño brote de cristal color celeste.

-Ya que las portadoras cambiaron de edad también los elementos y como no están como decirlo "Listos" para activar sus poderes de protección así que Equestria está en gran peligro-Expreso la alicornio mientras miraba a los pequeños con preocupación.

-Entonces eso significa que ¿Por nuestra culpa dejamos a Equestria ¡VULNERABLE A CUALQUIER TIPO DE ATAQUE!?-Grito Scootaloo mientras volaba un poco-¿Qué hicimos? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué hiciste Sweetie Belle?

-Tranquilos todos, me tome la libertad de informar a la Princesa Celestia sobre esto-La alicornio bajo de la roca e hizo una seña para que la siguieran, Tade salto hasta llegar a lado de Twinkle y entonces Spike se atrevió a preguntar,

-Si eres una alicornio significa que eres ¿Una Princesa?-Pregunto el pequeño dragón.

-No exactamente, Celestia, Luna, Cadence y ahora Twlilight son princesas por que aceptaron el trabajo pero yo soy un alma libre que no está acostumbrada a las reglas así que amablemente me negué hacerme cargo de alguna parte de Equestria, Celestia acepto eso pero eso no me libra de mis responsabilidades por eso tome el cargo de ayudar a los ponis que pasen por este bosque con problemas y así como ayude a Marble la hermana de Pinkie Pie-La alicornio se detuvo y señalo una pequeña cascada en un claro muy hermoso y ahí se encontraban las pequeñas ponis.

-¡Ahí están!-Grito Applebloom y se acercó a las ponis.

-¡Hola chicos, que emoción ya están aquí ella nos trajo no se en que momento pero llegamos aquí es muy bonito ¿No creen? A mi fascina!-Empezó hablar Pinkie mientras saltaba-Hola Twinkle y Tade

-¡Hola Pinkie!-Saludo Tade mientras movía su casco.

-Tienen que volver a Ponyville y traigan el libro que usaron para el hechizo-Entonces hizo brillar su cuerno y desapareció a todos hasta Tade-Suerte pequeños-La alicornio entonces dio la vuelta y ahí estaba un cuadro donde estaban las Crusaders, Spike y las Ponis juntos, sonriendo.

En Ponyville los chicos corrían frenéticamente con las bebés en sus lomos y/o brazos en el caso de Spike pero no contaban con que unos ponis que conocen los vieron correr.

-Bien Scootaloo busca el libro-Empezó Applebloom mientras todos corrían por el centro y entonces Scootaloo emprendió el vuelo-Spike vigila que nadie venga, Sweetie empieza a practicar con tu magia, Pinkie haz algo de comer paras las bebés y por mientras yo…

-¡APPLEBLOOM ¿QUE HICISTE?!-Grito Granny Smith arriba de la carreta llena de maletas la cual era tirada por Big Mac.

-Ha…ha…Hola abuela, hola hermano ¿Ya llegaron? Qué alivio-La pony de tierra hizo una seña con su casco de que ocultaran a las bebés-Y ¿Qué tal?

-Applebloom ¿Me puedes decir por qué hay 5 bebés con ustedes?-La pony anciana le dijo a su nieta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Bebés? ¿Cuáles bebés?-Sonrió nerviosa la niña mientras recibía una mirada acusatoria.

-Applebloom-Dijo lentamente Granny y entonces la pequeña Apple suspiro y relato lo que paso.

-Y por eso estábamos corriendo para llegar a la biblioteca-Termino con las orejas abajo la potrilla.

-Jovencita estas en graves problemas ¿No es así Big Macintosh?

-Yeup-Dijo el semental rojo.

-Si pero…-Un destello rosa interrumpió a la pony y apareció Twinkle.

-Hola niños ¿Encontraron el libro?-Pregunto la alicornio.

-¡Aquí esta!-Apareció Pinkie a una lado de la alicornio con el libro.

-¡HAAAAA! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-La alicornio de la impresión puso su casco sobre su pecho.

-Ho, fue idea de Tade-La pony de tierra saludo a su amigo unicornio-Aquí esta.

-¿Discord? ¿He?-Twinkle Paint empezó a hojear el libro-Creo que lo tenemos que hacer para que Sweetie revierta el hechizo es…-Una estela naranja, violeta y blanca surcaron el cielo azul y se estrelló enfrente de todos.

-Hola chicos, lamento eso, es difícil aterrizar sobre todo cuando algo te golpea-Aclaro Scootaloo ,quien fue la que se estrelló, mientras con su casco sobaba su cabeza ya que con el impacto se golpeó muy fuerte, pero nadie le hizo caso a la pegaso a causa de su extraña vestimenta-¿Qué?

-Scoot ¿Por qué estas vestida de gallina?-Pregunto la unicornio de melena rosa y purpura al ver a su amiga con un traje de gallina.

-No lo sé, tal vez fue a causa del golpe-Al momento de terminar una gran explosión seguida de un gran destello capto la atención de todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntaban todos los ponis que deambulaban cerca de ahí, en el cielo se veía una agujero brillante que se cerraba lentamente.

-Tienen que ir a Cascopolis-Les dijo Twinkle Paint preocupada.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Scootaloo aun vestida de pollo y entonces la alicornio hizo destellar su cuerno.

-Hace mucho tiempo antes de la primera aparición de Nightmare Moon existía "Cascopolis"-Del destello aparecieron imágenes-Una ciudad, lejana, donde todas las razas vivían pacíficamente pero los ciudadanos exigían alguien que los gobernara más a menudo ya que Celestia, Luna y Cadence no tenían suficiente tiempo para visitar esa tierra tan lejana yo muy apenas era una potrilla y no había nadie más quien tomara ese lugar excepto ella-La alicornio hizo destellar más su magia y apareció una unicornio blanca, de melena plateada con Cutie Mark de una corona con una gema roja-Era la princesa Starlight o así era llamada antes, ella tenía todo lo que se necesitaba de una princesa Celestia le encomendó ese reino y ella acepto, sus alas fueron entregadas, Cascopolis estaba feliz pero ella no…-Un fuerte estruendo desconcentro a la alicornio artista he hizo que la visión desapareciera-Tienen que seguir ese agujero es circunstancial.

-Pero ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué no Celestia, Luna, Cadence o tú?-Pregunto Applebloom-No somos más que unos costados en blanco, que jugaron a ser mayores y mira lo que paso-La voz de la pony se quebró y bajo sus orejas-No somos buenas para nada, ni siquiera para cuidar a nuestras hermanas-La potrilla vio los ojos verdes de su hermana quien la miraba expectante-No creo que vayamos a lograrlo.

-Applebloom no digas eso porque no es cierto-Intervino Spike.

-Spike tiene razón, mira yo antes creía que jamás podría levantar una escoba con mi magia-Sweetie hizo levitar una escoba fácilmente-Ahora puedo hacer eso y más, solo ve lo que hice por accidente-La unicornio solo se sonrojo pero sonrió.

-Yo creí que sería un pollo para siempre-Todos vieron a la pegaso quien volaba aun vestida de pollo-El disfraz no cuenta, pero ahora puedo volar.

-Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders y tenemos como objetivo obtener nuestras Cutie Marks y todo lo que prometemos-Recito Belle.

-Lo cumplimos-Termino Scoot.

-¡Juntas!-Terminaron las dos eso hizo que la pony de tierra sonriera y asintiera.

-Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders ¡Sí!-Gritaron las potrillas en un salto y chocaron los cascos.

-Bien vamos pero Twinkle Paint ¿Por qué nosotras?

-Porque, hee-La alicornio empezó a dudar y a chocar sus cascos entre sí.

-Sus hermanas ahora no están en "Condiciones" para hacerlo y los elementos no están listos para ser usados y creo que ustedes están listos para lo que encontraran haya-Salvo a la alicornio Tade.

-Salven a ese lugar, juntos.

-¡Vamos!-Una luz ilumino a los chicos y se empezaron a elevar.

-¡Esperen!-Grito Pinkie Pie, la luz se apagó y dejo caer a los chicos sobre el suelo-Yo también quiero ir-Los chicos rodaron los ojos pero aceptaron la luz volvió y otra vez los elevo.

-Suerte-Gritaron todos.

-Muajajaja-Una risa macabra sonó por toda Equestria y una densa neblina lleno el lugar-Tontos-La neblina cubrió a las bebes y estas empezaron a llorar.

-¡Appeboom!-Grito Applejack antes de ser cubierta por la neblina.

-¡LAS BEBES!-Gritaron Twinkle Paint, Tade, Granny Smith y Big Mac pero fue tarde las bebes fueron secuestradas.

**Creo que mi historia se desvió mucho de la idea central lo acepto siento que no es lo que esperaban de este fic, pero ustedes los lectores tienen la última palabra he intentado hacer lo mejor pero mi imaginación eso es lo que hace distraerse espero que me perdonen y si quieren pueden dejarme su opinión sobre esto pero aparte les doy permiso a quien quiera de usar esta idea y convertirla en otra historia, creo que alguien podría mejorarla pero gracias, no dejare de publicar My Little Sister, pero ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! Espero sus opiniones.**

**Me encanto escribir a Twinkle Paint, a Tade y a Nocturn (Quien saldrá otra vez en este fic) son muy buenos personajes espero que se postulen para otros fics, me despido bye.**


End file.
